That Summer Chill: A story that doesn't know what it wants to be
by 1989er
Summary: Haruka and Yuu have a sleepover at Haruka's house while Haruka's parents are off being plot enablers. Features an author who writes way too many lemons desperately trying to keep this story from becoming one.


Ah~ it feels so nice to be writing fluff again -10 minutes into writing this

Fuck, this is turning into a lemon -30 minutes into writing this

IT'S A CURSE I SWEAR!

I haven't written my little ending bit down there in too long, enjoy the story!

* * *

Yuu cursed her shyness for the four-hundredth time that night. Here she was, mere feet away from Haruka and she couldn't bring herself to say anything. The young couple had wrapped up the closest they had ever come to having a date an hour or two prior and after having dinner at Haruka's house they ready to call it a day, or at least Haruka was. Yuu knew she wanted to cuddle with the redhead, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't drum up enough courage to ask. As her mind raced to think of some sort of excuse to get under her significant other's covers, she settled on one and blurted it out before she had time to be shy.

"Haruka, I'm cold. My sleeping bag sucks, could I try your bed?" Yuu realized a second too late that it was, in fact, the middle of summer.

"Yuu? What are you…" Haruka's face lit up like a candle, "Do you want to snuggle with me~?"

"Wha-? N-no!" Yuu exclaimed, "I-I'm just cold, do you have any extra blankets?"

"Oh…" Yuu heart twinged at the dissapointment in Haruka's voice, why couldn't she just say what she meant?

"Well, I think there are a few in the hall closet…" Haruka sat up in her bed, "I don't wanna get out of bed, just use one of my sheets."

"F-fine." Yuu had beaten herself half to death (mentally), all she had to do was ask and there would be no negative consequence! Haruka pulled the topmost blanket off of her bed and passed it down to Yuu, who I should have mentioned was lying a foot or two from Haruka's bed in a sleeping bag, and shimmied back under her covers. Yuu hastily spread the blanket over her sleeping bag and tried to get her mind off who the blanket had just been covering. She would just have to mark this night down as another loss and wait for the next chance.

"Are you sure you don't want to snuggle…?" Haruka asked, her voice suggested that she wasn't expecting a yes. Yuu fought back her instinct to say no and instead tried to utter a yes. This must be her second chance, she thought. "It's fine if you don't, today was wonderful~"

"Y-yes…" Yuu choked out. Her face felt like it was on fire, and not just because the blanket-sleeping bag combo was baking her alive.

"Huh?" Haruka was sure she had misheard the blonde.

"D-don't make me say it again…" Yuu whimpered. Every move she made was through pure willpower as she shakily exited her sleeping bag and slid under Haruka's covers.

"I… Is this a dream?" Haruka couldn't hide the enthusiasm in her voice, she wasn't lying about the day going great and this would be the cherry on top.

"Q-quiet…" Yuu wanted to run back to her sleeping bag, this was so embarrassing, "T-that blanket just wasn't warm enough."

"Well, I hope I'm better than the blanket." Haruka scooted slightly closer, "Can… can I touch you?"

"I-if you have too, I'm just…" Yuu felt guilty about lying to Haruka.

"W-wow… are you sure about this?" Haruka wasn't used to Yuu being so open to stuff like this.

"Haruka I'm sorry!" Yuu suddenly exclaimed. The guilt had proved too much for her, "I'm lying about being cold, I just wanted to snuggle and you're being so nice and…!"

"Yuu?" Haruka reached an arm out towards the blonde.

"Ohhh-! I'm so embarrassed!" Yuu rolled over so she was facing away from Haruka and put her hands over her face. Haruka smiled and wrapped her arms around Yuu.

"It's fine, I forgive you." Haruka wanted to remain like this forever, sans Yuu being upset, of course.

"R-really?" Yuu peeked over her shoulder and stared at Haruka's silhouette framed by the moonlight flowing in from the bedside window. "Haruka, you're beautiful."

"Wha- Yuu?" Both girls froze for a few seconds before both of their faces burst into blushes. Yuu squeaked and curled into a ball while Haruka went limp and rolled onto her back as her mind attempted to register the compliment. Neither could believe what had just happened.

"T-thank you Yuu, you're…" Haruka still couldn't fully comprehend what Yuu had just said, all she had seen was the smaller girl staring at her for a few seconds before she spoke. Yuu, meanwhile, couldn't believe she had said something so embarrassing without thinking. A few seconds of silence passed before Haruka reached out and touched Yuu's back.

"Yuu, can you move closer to me? It feels like you're going to run away…" Haruka whispered.

"Sure…" Yuu mumbled as she scooted closer to Haruka.

"You're really warm~" Haruka let out a content sigh as she slid up against the blonde. Yuu wanted to scream; she couldn't stop feeling like she wanted to run no matter how much she had been dreaming of doing this with Haruka. As she grew more and more frustrated she suddenly felt something refreshing wash over her. It seemed like all of her anxieties that had been preventing her from enjoying the night suddenly got muted. Before she put more thought into the strange sensation, a new sensation suddenly made itself known.

"Haruka, your skin is really soft~" Yuu sighed as she rolled over to face Haruka.

"What's with you tonight Yuu?" Haruka asked.

"I don't… I don't know… I feel so free~!" Yuu squealed as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's head and pulled the redhead into a kiss. Haruka, surprised at first, quickly surrendered to her girlfriend's sudden burst in confidence and melted into the kiss. Haruka felt Yuu's grip loosen and expected the blonde to release her head, but was caught off guard again when she felt Yuu's tongue graze her lips before entering her mouth. Both girls couldn't help but let out quiet moans as their tongues danced, first in Haruka's mouth, then Yuu's, then meeting in between the two. After what felt like years to the two teens, they finally broke the kiss to breathe. Haruka and Yuu stared at eachother, both girls panting heavily, for almost a minute before Haruka finally spoke up.

"Yuu… that… that was…" she panted.

"Y-yeah…" Yuu replied, "I feel so hot right now…"

"Me too…" Haruka wrapped her arms around Yuu, "I feel all dizzy"

"I… I want to touch you in a… a…" Yuu looked away and inhaled, "Iwanttotouchyousomewherethatyoudon'tletfriendstouchyou!"

"Y-Yuu?!" Haruka exclaimed in surprise. Of all of the things she had expected to hear Yuu say, this was not one of them.

"Ohhhh! You must think I'm disgusting, I'm sure of it! I can't believe I said that out loud!" Yuu cried as she tried to break free from Haruka's hug to find a hole to die in.

"No! D-don't go after saying something like that to me!" Haruka exclaimed as she squeezed the squirming girl against her ample chest.

"W-what do you mean?" Yuu asked warily.

"I… if you leave me like this I don't know what I'll do... I can't think about anything besides you." Haruka squeezed Yuu tighter into her cleavage, barely covered by her loose sleeping shirt. Yuu could feel Haruka's heartbeat pounding at breakneck speeds against her cheek. She could also feel her heart beating just as fast inside her petite body.

"Haruka, what do I do?" Yuu couldn't comprehend what was happening inside her mind, she had never felt like this before.

"Wh-why would I kn-know what two girls d-do!?" Haruka exclaimed, not doing a good job at lying.

"W-well you're smart, you know things!" Yuu felt Haruka's death grip around her loosen and she took the opportunity to slide up to eye-level with the redhead. Haruka, feeling the movement, quickly resumed squeezing and Yuu now found herself face-to-face with Haruka. Haruka had pulled Yuu right up against her in her panic and the two were looking at eachother's tired, horny, bright red faces.

"Um… Uh… H-how about t-that weather, h-huh?" Yuu could feel the heat radiating from Haruka's face and couldn't help but let her jaw slacken a little. Shifting her thighs uncomfortably, Yuu realized how much she hated Haruka's pajamas. She wanted to touch Haruka's skin, not some old shirt and… come to think of it, Yuu had seen Haruka putting on the shirt while naked (through the corner of her eye of course!) before Haruka had gotten into bed. The sudden realization sent a shock down Yuu's spine. Suddenly she couldn't stop seeing naked Haruka putting on the shirt. Yuu groaned as her core lit up yet again.

"A-are you okay Yuu?" Haruka asked nervously. Haruka wasn't fairing much better than Yuu, her only advantage was that she knew what it was that was driving her mad.

"Haruuuka~" Yuu moaned the second she tried to open her mouth to reply.

"Y-Yuu?" Haruka could feel her self-control dissolving faster than she could think. Yuu's moan was now accompanying everything she thought about; all of which, coincidentally, was about Yuu.

"Haruka… What do I do? I'm on fire and I can't stop thinking of you~!" Yuu begged, her eyes glassy, "Please help me…"

"Yuu, I-I…" Haruka choked out. She felt like a cartoon character with an angel and a devil on her shoulders, only the devil was down her pants and the angel was lying in her arms asking her to have sex with her. "I-I don't… I… I can't do this… y-you're so… but mab- no!"

"No!" Yuu cried frantically, this had been her last-ditch effort. Frustrated and defeated, Yuu couldn't fight back the tears anymore. "It h-hurts…"

"N-no! Yuu don't cry please! I… I…" Haruka felt her eyes prickling as well. She couldn't let Yuu sully herself like this. She couldn't let the blonde waste her precious first-time on something so loveless.

"W-what is wrong with me!?" Yuu snapped Haruka out of her morality crisis-induced trance. "Why won't you t-touch me even when I'm begging you!?"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Haruka had been caught off guard yet again by Yuu.

"Do you know how hard I had to work to bring myself to even come up with a terrible lie to get in bed with you!? I can't take this anymore! All I want is for you to treat me like your lover, not like some innocent two-year-old!" Yuu sobbed as she tried weakly to break free from Haruka's hug. "Do you even love me!?"

"Yuu!? Of course I love you! Why would you even need to ask!?" Haruka felt like her world was collapsing around her. In her panic she loosened her grip around Yuu again and the blonde was out of Haruka's bed before she knew what was happening.

"You treat me like I don't know what anything is! I'm not just there because you want me to be, you know!" Yuu stared angrily at Haruka as she spoke, her hand on the doorknob, "I know I love you. What I don't know is whether you love me back or not!"

"Y-Yuu, no! D-don't say things like that!" Haruka frantically threw off the covers and stumbled out of bed, tripping over the mattress Yuu had been sleeping on. As she fell she heard her bedroom door open and she got her head up in time to see Yuu walking into the hall. "Yuu come back please! We can talk this out! Don't leave me alone! Yuu!"

Haruka shakily sat up before she limply flopped onto her side. Had this been a better day she would be enamored by the thought of having her head on Yuu's pillow, but now the thought of Yuu having been so close to her was filled with pain.

"She's gone, isn't she." Haruka whimpered, her voice catching in her throat, "I blew it, d-didn't I-I!" Haruka suddenly felt her stomach implode and she quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. She could feel her eyes leaking painfully hot tears down her cheeks as she stumbled to the bathroom. She had never felt such a crushing sadness in her life. As she flipped the lightswitch in the tiled room she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She looked hollow, like she was some sort of ghost. As she stared, her stomach did a backflip and she quickly finished her journey to the toilet. She lifted the lid and groaned as her body decided whether or not to expel the popcorn she had shared with Yuu earlier. She watched as her tears created ripples as the drip-dropped into the water and felt her stomach gurgle. Haruka was thankful that her parents were away that night, because this was not something she wanted to have to explain to them. As she felt her stomach calming down, no barfing required thankfully, she realized that Yuu had no way of getting home. This meant that Yuu was still here and Haruka had the rest of the night to fix her mistake. With this in mind, Haruka walked out of the bathroom and came face to face with Yuu, this time much less romantically.

"I'll bet you have something to say." Yuu crossed her arms and stared up at Haruka.

"Y-yes." Haruka felt her stomach, still uneasy, grumble a bit, but stay inside her nonetheless. "I'm so sorry Yuu, I had no idea I was hurting your feelings so much! I can't imagine going on without you next to me, so please don't leave me behind just because of one incident! I swear I'll treat you like my equal from now on. Just… Just don't leave me please, not like this…"

"Is that all you have to say?" Yuu asked.

"Y-yes?" Haruka answered nervously.

"G-good! Well, I-I'm glad we g-got that out of t-the way!" Yuu's voice began breaking.

"Yuu, what's wrong?" Haruka watched as Yuu's face twitched. The shorter girl stood still for a few seconds before suddenly embracing Haruka.

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe that I just did that to you!" Yuu exclaimed, burying her face into Haruka's stomach. "I was so scared that you wouldn't do anything or, god forbid, actually say you didn't love me!"

"What... I… Yuu?" Haruka felt life flowing back into her wherever Yuu touched.

"I had to do it, you wouldn't have taken me seriously any other way!" Yuu looked up at Haruka, though she could only see roughly a third of the girl's head over her breasts. "I'm so sorry I did that to you!"

"I-it's fine, I think…?" Haruka couldn't help but smile seeing Yuu peeking up at her. No matter how she acted, Yuu was way too adorable to actually be in high school. Haruka was sure of it.

"W-why didn't you want to have… to do… to… y-y'know! Why wouldn't you do it?" Yuu blushed and looked away sadly, "Do you not want me?"

"Of course not! You're in my dreams every night! I just… I didn't want you to regret wasting your first time on something so impromptu. You should be able to look back on it and smile, y'know?" it was Haruka's turn to blush and avert her view.

"W-well." Yuu couldn't help but smile at Haruka's thoughtfulness, no matter how much trouble it had caused. "Do you still… Do you still wanna… um… snuggle?"

"Yeah, I think that would be good." Haruka felt weightless now that Yuu was back to normal. The insanity of the night was fading into a distant memory. The two girls got back into Haruka's bed and laid side-by-side, each trying to gauge the situation.

"Can... can you hold me like you did earlier?" Yuu asked unsurely.

"Sure." Haruka rolled onto her side and slid an arm under Yuu's neck before Yuu rolled onto her side as well, facing Haruka.

"Today was really nice, wasn't it? Besides what just happened of course." Yuu whispered before pulling herself up against the redhead. She felt Haruka's top arm (her right one) drape over her before a hand began to comb through her hair.

"What was it that got into you earlier?" Haruka asked the blonde.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuu responded innocently.

"I never thought you'd be so... forceful." Haruka continued.

"F-forceful about what?" Yuu blushed at the memory of her actions.

"That kiss sure was nice~" Haruka scooted slightly closer.

"H-how about that w-weather, huh?" Yuu stuttered out.

"Yeah, that summer chill sure is brutal." Haruka sighed in defeat. "Goodnight Yuu, I love you."

"I lo-l-lov-like you too, Haruka." Yuu replied, snuggling into Haruka's cleavage, "These are really good pillows!"

"M-mhm!" Haruka said breathlessly. She doubted she would get much sleep that night.

* * *

Hiya! 1989er, the author who can't stop writing lemons, speaking! I haven't been on for a while have I? The reason is that I have been writing way too many lemons! This is my first attempt at writing a non-smut fic in a LONG time and even with me trying my hardest you saw how close I got to a lemon during it! Anyways, if you enjoyed reading **please leave a review** and maybe even favorite (If that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)) and, as always, thanks for reading~!

Toodles!

-1989er

 **Important** **: Please leave a review featuring your thoughts on how I did with the character's personalities. I've been stressing over getting characters adapted correctly and I wanted to know how I've done with this. Thanks!**


End file.
